The subject matter disclosed herein relates to X-ray imaging systems and more particularly to X-ray imaging systems using a handheld interface switch.
X-ray systems are widely employed in medical environments, such as hospitals. Typically, where possible the X-ray technician is positioned away from the location of exposure, and often behind a shielded barrier to avoid or reduce exposure to radiation. Often the X-ray systems include an exposure switch, or handswitch, attached to a cord, which is in signal communication with a control console of the X-ray system and that allows the technician to make the exposure from a distance (e.g., by pressing a button on the handswitch), sometimes outside of the examination room. When the technician is not physically in close proximity to the X-ray system it may be difficult for the technician to know the status of and to interact with the X-ray system. In addition, the technician must return to the console between every exposure to analyze the imaging data to determine if the patient was properly positioned. For example, every time the technician wants to make adjustments to the X-ray system, reposition the patient, or consult data or instructions related to the imaging session, the technician must approach the X-ray system and make the necessary adjustments or consult the desired source and then retreat back to the previous position of safety to make the exposure. Thus, the need for a handswitch arrangement to overcome these difficulties and to improve the availability of information to the technician and to provide the technician an interactive interface to control the X-ray system without repeatedly approaching the control console.